Ernest
Ernest is one of Ianiant's first FC's. Bio Ernest really loved his childhood; to this day, he is very nostalgic about it. He never went to college, instead using his college fund to kickstart his lifelong dream: owning a toy store company. To the rest of his family, it was a very risky financial move. However, it paid off very well, for Toys-И-Fun is currently the most popular toy store chain in the Flipverse, with locations in almost every major town. As a dirty little secret, he has a "Toy Room" in his large house, where he likes to play with some of the toys from his own childhood. Fidget Spinners Recently, Ernest was having trouble coming up with a new best-selling toy. During his mental-block-fueled boredom, he stuck a pencil through the hole of a few rulers, giving him the great idea for a brand new toy. After spending a whole week in his office, painstakingly experimenting with design after design, he finally created the basic fidget spinner design: a blue three-pronged spinner with the Toys-И-Fun logo on the cap. Within a few months, fidget spinners were a best-seller in the Toys-И-Fun locations, and he even created some variations of the standard spinner mold. As a little treat, Ernest has now decided to make special, custom fidget spinners for each of Ianiant's FC's. Appearance Ernest has tanned skin, forest green eyes, and black hair and eyebrows. Style A He wears an azure sweater with a golden yellow collar and the Toys-И-Fun logo, gray work pants, light gray shoes with gray soles and black laces, and a dark gray belt with a golden buckle. Style B He wears a pale turquoise work shirt, dark gray work pants, an azure light jacket with the Toys-И-Fun logo on the left side, light gray shoes with gray soles and black laces, and a gray belt with a golden buckle. Halloween Ernest dresses up as a toy soldier. The costume consists of the following: a toy soldier's tunic, blue pants, black flat shoes, and a toy soldier's hat. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Pepperonis QA *Cook for 1/8 *Cut into fourths Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Cheese *Lettuce *Ketchup *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Shell *Beef *Sour Cream *Lettuce *Pinto Beans *Cheese *Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Sprinkles *Cherry C Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Pancake *Blueberry Pancake *Blueberry Pancake *Butter x 1 *Powdered Sugar *Blueberries *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Small Decaf **Cream Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Lettuce *Ketchup *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 BBQ Wings O *4 Celeries O *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Regular Bun *Hot Dog *Ketchup *Chili *Cheese *Tomato L *Tomato C *Tomato R *Pickle **Small Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Lettuce *Ketchup *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Both Cupcakes: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry C Holiday (Valentine’s Day): *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Chocolate Strawberry L **Cherry C **Chocolate Strawberry R *Cupcake 2: **Watermelon Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles **Candy Heart L **Frosted Rose C **Candy Heart R Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Rainbow Sprinkles *Cherry C Papa's Pastaria *Regular Spaghetti *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *5 Mushrooms *Garlic Breadstick Holiday (Chilifest): *Regular Cellentani *Rico's Chili *Cheddar Cheese *5 Chili Peppers *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Sprinkles *Cookie L *Cherry C *Cookie R Papa's Donuteria *Donut 1: **Regular Ring Donut **Filling: Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Donut 2: **Chocolate Round Donut **Filling: Strawberry Jelly **Powdered Sugar **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Dount 3: **Regular Round Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut Holiday (Maple Mornings): *Donut 1: **Regular Ring Donut **Filling: Boston Cream **Maple Icing **Honey Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Donut 2: **Chocolate Round Donut **Filling: Strawberry Jelly **Powdered Sugar **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Dount 3: **Regular Waffle Donut **Filling: Mocha Cream **Sky Blue Icing **Butterscotch Drizzle **Bacobites Papa's Wingeria HD *4 BBQ Wings O *4 Celeries O *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Colby Jack Cheeses QA *8 Pepperonis QA *8 Mushrooms QA *Medium Bake *Cut into fourths Papa's Cheeseria *White Bread *American Cheese *Medium Cook *Sliced Ham *Ketchup *Lettuce *Ranch *Tomatoes *Fries: **French Fries **Cheddar Topping **Ketchup Holiday (Cinco de Mayo): *Tortilla *Oaxaca Cheese *Medium Cook *Chorizo Sausage *Ketchup *Lettuce *Guacamole *Tomatoes *Fries: **French Fries **Cheddar Topping **Ketchup Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Both Cupcakes: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Valentine’s Day): *Liner A *Raspberry White Chocolate Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry **Chocolate Strawberry *Cupcake 2: **Watermelon Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles **Candy Heart **Frosted Rose Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Both Cupcakes: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry C Holiday (Valentine’s Day): *Liner A *Raspberry White Chocolate Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Chocolate Strawberry L **Cherry C **Chocolate Strawberry R *Cupcake 2: **Watermelon Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles **Candy Heart L **Frosted Rose C **Candy Heart R Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *50% Cherry Filling *50% Apple Filling *No Top Crust *Cherry Syrup A *Shaved Chocolate A *1 Cherry C Holiday (New Year): *Traditional Crust *100% Tutti Frutti Filling *Spiral Crust *Flavor X Syrup A *Shaved Chocolate A *1 Yum&M’s Cookie C Papa's Taco Mia! HD *Hard Shell *Beef *Sour Cream *Lettuce *Refried Beans *Cheese *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Tortilla Chips **Guacamole Holiday (Starlight BBQ): *Cornbread Shell *Beef Brisket *Sour Cream *Fried Onion Strings *Baked Beans *Cheese *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Chips: **Tortilla Chips **Guacamole Papa's Sushiria *Nori Paper *White Rice(Flip) **Carrots **Cream Cheese **Tuna *Avocado *Duck Sauce *Sesame Seeds *Tea: **Almond Tea **Cucumber Bubbles Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival): *Shiroi Soy Paper *White Rice(Flip) **Carrots **Cream Cheese **Kampachi *Narutomaki *Sweet Sakura Sauce *Wakame *Tea: **Hakuto Tea **Cucumber Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia! To Go! *Hard Shell *Beef *Sour Cream *Lettuce *Refried Beans *Cheese *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Tortilla Chips **Guacamole Holiday (Starlight BBQ): *Cornbread Shell *Beef Brisket *Sour Cream *Fried Onion Strings *Baked Beans *Cheese *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Chips: **Tortilla Chips **Guacamole Papa's Pancakeria HD *Blueberry Pancake *Blueberry Pancake *Blueberry Pancake *Butter x 1 *Powdered Sugar *Blueberries *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Small Decaf **Cream Holiday (Summer Luau): *Blueberry Pancake *Blueberry Pancake *Blueberry Pancake *Pineapple Slice x 1 *Toasted Coconut *Blueberries *Passionfruit Drizzle *Drink: **Small Luau Punch **Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Classic Marinara *Papa’s Cheese Blend *8 Pepperonis QA *8 Sausages QA *8 Mushrooms QA *Medium Bake *Cut into fourths Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Pecan Crust *Pumpkin Pomodoro *Papa’s Cheese Blend *8 Pepperonis QA *8 Roasted Turkeys QA *8 Mushrooms QA *8 Sweet Potatoes QA *Medium Bake *Cut into fourths Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Regular Bun *Hot Dog *Ketchup *Chili *Cheese *Tomato L *Tomato C *Tomato R *Pickle **Small Diet Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival): *Melon Pan Bun *Hot Dog *Wasabi Mayo *Chili *Radish Sprouts *Tomato L *Tomato C *Tomato R *Pickle **Small Sakura Spritz **Small Yomogi Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Regular Bun *Hot Dog *Ketchup *Chili *Cheese *Tomato L *Tomato C *Tomato R *Pickle **Small Diet Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Holiday (Cinco de Mayo): *Bolillo Bun *Hot Dog *Enchilada Sauce *Chili *Fire Tortilla Strips *Tomato L *Tomato C *Tomato R *Pickle **Small Mango de Mayo **Small Cancha Corn Trivia *He has plans to make a fidget spinner for each of Ianiant's FC's. **His favorites so far include Chases's, Deborah's, Emily's, Macy's, and Q-Zyx's. Gallery File:FCErnest.png|Ernest's Style A and B, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:FCErnestHalloween.png|Ernest's Halloween Costume, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:Ernest%27sFidgetSpinner.png Superscripts ¹'Toys-И-Fun' is the Flipverse's version of Toys-Я-Us. Category:Ianiant's Category:Male Characters